


electric, how symmetric

by porcelain



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain/pseuds/porcelain
Summary: It’s not like he had a specific video in mind… it’s not like he had seen whatever it was he was “looking” for before. He just had this feeling that each video was just not the right one. And the rule for jerking off was that you can’t jerk off until you’ve finally found the perfect jerk off material. A totally unofficial, unwritten but finite rule nonetheless.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is 2020 and i havent written fanfiction in YEARS and i am suddenly writing step-sibling porn from a canadian family show from 2005. look i shipped this so hard as a kid and only now found out about the fandom? jesus christ i'm writing all the porn for this. also i dont feel like setting this in 2005 years so it's modern times (hence iphones) and such. also please comment if you like it, i definitely intend on writing chapter 2 but i would love to know if there's an active community here!

Derek was irritated. 

What was it about porn that made you browse and browse until you were _finally_ at the perfect video? When he was younger, it didn’t take much to get off, just a bikini photo in the Sear’s catalog was fine (and okay, Babe Raider _one_ time), but as he got older he liked to see the variety of porn out there. That’s what the internet was for, right? He liked plenty of genres, like blowjob pov’s or girl on top, but usually he wasn’t too picky about the girl. Sometimes he liked a pretty blonde with some gigantic tits, sometimes an ebony girl with a big ass, or maybe he was feeling a sexy Latina girl. Hey, Derek was _all_ about diversity. But this time…

He just couldn’t find the video he wanted. 

It’s not like he had a specific video in mind… it’s not like he had seen whatever it was he was “looking” for before. He just had this feeling that each video was just _not_ the right one. And the rule for jerking off was that you can’t jerk off until you’ve finally found the perfect jerk off material. A totally unofficial, unwritten but _finite_ rule nonetheless.

Derek palmed his half hard cock through his boxers and sighed. Such a sad plight it was. He had been insanely horny all day, sitting in class thinking about when he’d get to go home and stroke his cock in peace.

There was no peace at school when Casey had snarled at him just because he had stolen her Calculus notes during lunch. There was no peace after school when he had to share the car ride home with her that day because they had to go catch Lizzie’s soccer match. They had really grown into their young adult bodies and were squished up next to each other, and Casey had tried to smush herself into the door, away from Derek with a disgusted look on her face. He had simply spread his legs bigger, his knees knocking into hers. “Can you _not_ manspread?” 

“Sorry, Case, I need some more room for these big boys, if you know what I mean.” Casey scoffed out a sound of disgust while George was busy yelling at Marti to stop sticking her head out of the window.

There was no peace at home during dinner either when the entire family had to sit through another Casey tirade about… well who the fuck knows what it was about this time? Maybe it was another feminist rant or maybe it was about the organizational factors of the kitchen, whatever it was, he had zoned out, shoveling lasagna into his mouth while he stared at Casey. She was wearing those tight, low cut blue jeans that showed off her toned abs that she had developed from cheerleading. Derek wondered how she never got bloated after dinner, her body staying small and taut... Casey had never been a stick, but something happened this year and he found himself staring at her ass as she paced around the table. When did she get these curves? Did she do squats? These cheerleading chicks really fucking workout, don’t they?

“And that’s why I think Derek needs to babysit Marti every other Friday instead of me.”

His eyes snapped back up to Casey’s face, who’s brows were raised at him, like she _knew_ he had been staring at her body, but he didn’t dwell on that disturbing notion and barked in disagreement. “What are you going _on_ about?” 

“If you had been paying _attention_ to me instead of gorging yourself on carbs, you’d know that I was making an argument that you don’t have a commitment on Friday afternoons, but I do now with cheerleading.”

_(Derek has been paying attention to Casey, just not in the way she thought.)_

“You have cheer Monday through Wednesday,” he drawled. 

“Yes, and now that I’m cheer captain, I’ve decided to do these biweekly Friday afternoon bonding dates with my team. It’s important for our cheer morale.” 

“ _Morale_?” Derek guffawed. “What do you need morale for, this isn’t _Bring It On,_ you’re not winning anything!” He shook his head at Nora and George like ‘can you believe her?’.

“We _are_ the morale, Derek. Without cheer, the school’s rallies would be pointless, the atmosphere would tank, and quite simply the teams would not feel the same pressure to win without us. And to accomplish that, I need to start planning more activities - fundraisers! - as a team. Plus, all of this will look great for university--” 

He scoffed.“Yeah, _right_ , okay--” 

George cut Derek off with a single finger as Norah munched on her salad, nodding. “I think that’s fair, Derek, it’s not like it’ll be every Friday.”

“I agree,” Norah chimed in.

Pleased, Casey sat back down in her chair with a little self satisfied bounce that made her tits jiggle, almost like it was in slow motion, or at least it looked that way to Derek, who found himself staring just a second too long-- a second that made Casey catch his eye in a curious way. 

“Okay well, now that that’s settled, I’m going to need to reconfigure my busy schedule for a few Friday’s for Princess over here.” Derek scooted out of his chair suddenly and shot up the stairs before anyone could comment. He had barely made it through the door when he found his cock strained, pressing against his jeans, half chub. _Fucking teenage hormones,_ he thought to himself. Erections for no reason. Or maybe it was the anger and annoyance coursing through his veins. Yeah, that was it…

Definitely no other reason.

After thinking about the events of dinner, Derek somehow found himself almost fully hard again. Fuck. He really needed to get off. Clearly tonight he was not going to get to cum from conventional porn, so he needed to find another source of material. Maybe that one ginger volleyball player… 

He got into his bed and pulled up instagram on his phone instead. Unlike other guys, he didn’t follow a whole ton of celebrities or anything, he found that regular bikini pictures from girls he knew from school were way hotter than polished, photoshopped model photos. He scrolled through his feed until he found the volleyball player. She regularly posted photos of her in her cute little shorts. He pulled his boxers off and he looked at it and… scrolled.

Ugh. 

It wasn’t it. It just wasn’t it tonight. He pulled his hand away from his now soft dick, scrolling through the rest of his feed mindlessly as he stared at cute dogs and brunch photos. _Well, maybe you don’t need to come_ **_every_ ** _day,_ he reassured himself. He flicked through the next photos until his breath hitched. It was a selfie. Brown, straight hair that was let down. Wide blue eyes. Glossy pink lips in a pout. A white v-neck that showed off just a hint of cleavage...and the cute little silver necklace above it.

 _Just felt cute today😇,_ it read.

Casey.

Derek’s cock rose up like it had been pulled by a string. His fingers curled back around it instinctively, letting out a sigh of relief as he tugged on it once. “Fuck,” he muttered. He looked back at the photo on his phone. He found himself staring more at her eyes than the peek of tits. It was like she was staring _up_ at him, the way the camera was angled down, like she was just below him and waiting for his… 

“Goddamn it.” He put the phone down with a groan and started to stroke his cock at an even pace. He closed his eyes and tried to make his mind go blank, tried not to think about anything but the feeling of his hands pumping his cock up and down. He breathed evenly through his nose and tried to focus on how good the simple act of stroking felt, but he couldn’t help thinking about her blue eyes. Those fucking blue eyes on that pretty face that he wanted to shoot his cum on so badly. He stroked faster as he imagined Casey kneeling below him, licking the underside of his cock. Casey in her white v-neck, no bra, nipples hard as she kissed the tip. Casey with those glossy lips as she suckled on the head of his dick. 

Derek bit his bottom lip, trying to not make a sound as precum leaked out. His hips moved faster against his closed fist as he envisioned Casey taking all of his length, trying not to choke as he pushed against her. Pleasure washed over him, like ocean waves, as he got closer and closer to coming. He needed to look at her again. Just one more time. Derek picked his phone up again and stared at her face as he erratically fucked into his own hand, feeling the tension in his gut, aching for release. He brought his phone close to his dick, positioned perfectly so that it looked just like she was below it, waiting for his cum like a good girl. 

“Yeah, _take_ it,” he groaned. He felt the ring of muscle between his legs clenching, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, and he couldn’t even push anymore. His eyes rolled back into his head and he couldn’t stop from milking out every last drop onto the screen of his phone, couldn’t stop from imagining her swallowing every fucking drop that missed her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids…

Derek’s eyes fluttered open as he took control of his breathing. He stared at his phone. It was a sticky, gloopy mess, and he had a small happy trail of cum pooling in his lower abdomen. He thumbed his cum off of Casey’s eyes and stared at it for a second. She looked good like that. Quiet, too, so he knew that was never going to happen.

Which is...yeah, of fucking course, because Casey was his fucking _stepsister_ and he needed to fucking wipe his cum off his phone and clean himself up and pretend like he didn’t just have the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life to an innocent selfie, jesus christ. He plucked a tissue off from his nightstand and wiped up from his stomach, pulled up his boxers, then he wiped down on his phone (a few times actually) vigorously to try to get the goo off. When his phone seemed clean, he flipped it around hastily, like maybe if he couldn’t see the screen, he couldn’t remember how he just defiled his phone screen. 

Well, in any case, that was just proof that you really _did_ need to cum everyday.

*

In the room over, Casey was flopped down in bed, reading Cosmopolitan as she hummed softly to herself. She had been feeling fairly victorious after dinner; she was always happy to win one over on Derek any time she could. He didn’t quite act as defiantly as she had figured he would, but he had been acting off the entire day, storming off to his room before dessert had even been served (and she had made peanut butter swirled brownies, just coincidentally his favorites). _Oh well, he’s weird,_ she thought to herself, even though the way he had looked at her had made her feel a little unsettled. He had been staring at her the entire time, not breaking his gaze once. She wondered what he was thinking.

 _“Goddamn it.”_  
  
She looked up from her magazine and wondered what sound that was. She held her breath in still and set her magazine down so she wouldn’t hear the rustling. Her eyes narrowed as she listened. Her eyes popped open as she realized what was happening. Derek! He was.... Masturbating.

Okay, well... guys do that. Derek definitely did that, but he probably was doing it in the shower or really late at night so Casey couldn’t hear him. It was gross but… Her cheeks flushed bright red as she tried not to make a sound, going back to her magazine flipping. But she couldn’t help but zero in what little sounds she could make out. It’s not like he was doing this on purpose, but she could picture what he was doing to each sound that was coming out. _Stop it!_ She chastised herself. _You do not need to imagine this._

So she stopped...or she _tried_ to stop, and suddenly, Derek went silent. Good. Maybe he was done. Back to normal. _Let’s go, Cosmo, what’s my horoscope this month?_

“Yeah, _take_ it.” 

Casey inhaled sharply as she realized he had cum, probably lost in his orgasm to be even aware how she could hear him. Then, his side went quiet, for good. She exhaled calmly. That went on way too long...yet so quickly. 5 hours in 5 seconds. That’s how that felt to her. She gulped. Her eyes darted back down to her horoscope when her phone went off with a small ping. 

**der_vent liked your photo.**

“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself. She pushed her phone away from her. Her head was spinning. Had Derek been… been touching himself to her? And why did he like her photo? He had never liked a single photo of hers before. Why now? Did he mean anything by it? He couldn’t have been masturbating to her. He wasn’t staring at her body at dinner and he wasn’t trying to touch her in the car and he wasn’t jerking off to her picture.

No way. He wasn’t. 

_Cancer’s horoscope: the new month could bring unexpected changes to your sex life. When Mars enters into Pisces and Venus turns into retrograde, give into the temptation._

Casey quickly flipped to the next page, cheeks hot, trying to not focus on the fact that her panties were damp.


	2. Chapter 2

“Casey?” 

Casey was tapping her pencil. An erratic rhythm of _thwack thwack_ against her desk as she stared out the window of her honors trigonometry class. The sky was clear that day, the weather nice and mild. Normally she would’ve made plans with Truman for a date later, maybe the movies, but she hadn’t gotten around to thinking about it since...the _event_ four nights ago. She was calling it “the event” in her head because that sounded better than “the night I listened to my stepbrother next door jerk himself off _potentially_ and _most likely_ to a picture of my face”. She had done her best to avoid all proximity to Derek, taking her dinner to her room by claiming she was intensively studying for some crazy tests.

Regardless of what she called it, Casey couldn’t stop thinking about it. She didn’t have to think of the words to think of the imagery. She had always been more of a left brain in general, but she did possess a great imagination. It’s what helped her with all the trashy romance novels she liked to steal from her mom back in her younger days. It had always been a blessing and now she considered it a curse. She couldn’t _stop_ . She was haunted by the replays of his moans in her head. It was vivid, too. If she closed her eyes just _so_ it was like she was in the room with him…

“Mcdonald!” Her teacher stopped in front of her desk with her arms crossed, startling Casey from her thoughts. “Are you with us?” 

She dropped her pencil on the desk and looked up, ignoring the snickers from her classmates around her. “Yes-- I’m sorry, what question are we on?”

“See, class, this is why you always need to get a proper night’s sleep,” the teacher shrugged, before turning back to the board. “Problem twelve.” 

Casey had always liked math. She liked it because there was one and only one direction to go from the problem. It wasn’t like art, where it could be entirely subjective, or like science where experiments can turn out differently based on the variables. Math was _simple_ , always the same, and Casey liked knowing that she could do the same thing to get the same outcome every time. Which was why she was feeling so flustered about Derek. What was she supposed to do? Act like everything was normal? Act distant and cold? Should she confront him? And was Derek even aware of how weird things were for her? Why would he _do_ this to her? Was it just an incredibly cruel prank?

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Casey took a deep breath and stared at the chalkboard, calculating the equation in her mind and visualizing the formula. After exactly 15 seconds, she answered: “Okay, so five times the tangent of 11 degrees...and if you round to the nearest hundredth... it would be .97 equals x!”

“That’s correct.” Casey ignored the glares of her classmates while she looked pleased with herself. “Well, Miss Mcdonald manages to make trigonometry look not so complicated, doesn’t she class?” 

Her smile dropped faster than you could say “x”. Because math _wasn’t_ complicated. Not like real life. Not like Derek.

*********

Cheer practice was just about almost over and Casey ended it by lecturing her team about building more arm strength. “If you guys can’t even lift 2 ten lb dumbbells how can you expect to lift a 120 lb teenager?” she asked, incredulously. 

After the rest of the girls left, Casey bent down to grab her duffle bag near the bleaches. She was startled by a pair of male arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around and was surprised to see that it was....Truman. Her boyfriend. Of course it was him, she chuckled nervously. Who else would do that to her?

“ _Babe_ ,” he said. “Where’s my girlfriend been?”

“Ugh.... I know Truman, I’ve just been so busy lately with essays and cheer and--” 

“Don’t want to hear it. I’m taking you out.” He paused, with a slight edge in his tone. “Unless you have something better to do.”

Casey thought about it for a second. Sure, she always had something academic to do but she needed something to distract her from her problems for a while. And she _had_ been missing some quality time with Truman, it was pretty normal teenager stuff to hang out with your boyfriend instead of fixating on your step-brother… “Okay.” 

They’re at the drive-in movies later that night, watching an old showing of Godzilla. This wasn’t really Casey’s idea of an amazing date, considering she had even changed into her emergency “sexy” tank top she always kept in her locker. She was thinking maybe he’d take her to dinner, maybe go for a walk in the park with the twinkly lights… okay, so Casey was a romantic at heart, and Truman wasn’t really, so she wasn’t that shocked when his hands started trailing down her thighs midway through the film. That didn’t mean she wasn’t annoyed, however.

“Truman,” she whispered, eyes darting left and right at all the cars parked near them. “We’re in _public._ ”

“I know babe, but it’s been like two _weeks_ ,” he whined. He leaned over to nip at her ear. “I miss you.” 

“More like you miss my body,” she scoffed, shifting her body away from his. Truman licked his lips and leaned back, his hands grazing his crotch. 

“How could I not? Who wouldn’t miss that body? That ass...” he licked his lips. “Come on Casey. I know how horny you can get.” 

He wasn’t exactly wrong. Casey had lost her virginity to Max back when she was 16, a very sweet first time that made her realize sex didn’t have to be scary. When she and Truman finally got together, he had been surprised that she actually had experience, and _liked_ sex. But Casey knew better than to “give it away” all the time, figuring the less she did with Truman, the more he’d take her seriously. Which is why she usually only did anything at the end of a date. So Truman wasn’t _entirely_ out of line for expecting her to be in the mood, even if their date was in a car. And maybe Casey _would’ve_ been turned on, if her mind hadn’t been so frazzled that day, but it _was_ frazzled, and she was now in a mood. Big time. She stared at him like he was a caveman. 

“Seriously, Truman?!” Casey exploded. “Is this seriously all you guys think about?” She picked up the bucket of popcorn sitting on her lap and threw some at his crotch. “Do your penises ever take a break?”

“Woah,” he said, dusting the corn kernels off. “Don’t be so surprised, Casey. You are _hot._ I think about you like, every night. Every guy who had you would. Like, you’re so much better than, you know, porn. It’s a _compliment_ , babe.” 

She bit her lip for a few seconds. “Well, I’m just not in the mood tonight, Truman… I’m sorry.”

With a heavy sigh, Truman brushed some hair out of her eyes. “Alright. Fine.” Her shoulders slumped relief as he played with her ponytail. “But maybe you could do something for me tonight baby? Because you love me? Please?” 

*********

Truman dropped her at home around 10, a little late for a school night but she _was_ 18 and had argued with Norah before that as long as she texted her mom, there shouldn’t be a problem. When Casey got into the house, everyone had already gone upstairs for the night, and she was glad she could have the kitchen to herself. She was a little hungry, half full on stale popcorn and needed some ice cream to fix her crankiness. 

She bent down to open the freezer and pulled out a chocolate popsicle. Casey pulled herself up on the counter, swinging her legs as she enjoyed the frozen treat in silence. “That better not have been the last one,” Derek said from behind her. 

“It’s not,” Casey said, gesturing at the freezer. “I’m not inconsiderate.”

“What, like me?” he laughed. He pulled his popsicle out and leaned against the sink, tossing the wrapper aside. “Kind of risque for you to stay out this late on a school night during midterms week.”

“I’m not a _total_ keener, Der. Truman took me out…” she trailed off, before licking at the popsicle again. “I do have fun sometimes, you know.” 

“I guess Truman’s bringing it out of you.” 

She scoffed. “That is _so_ not true. You’d be surprised how exciting I can be. Truman was.” She paused, turning red as she realized what she accidentally implied. “I mean, you know, I’m, uh, I can be spontaneous sometimes. It’s not all studying all the time.”

Derek’s eye subtly glanced at her lips, moist with cream. His adam’s apple bobbed before he replied. “I guess I’d just have to see it to believe it.” She noticed his eyes trailing and she licked at her mouth instinctively, getting rid of the milky stain. Her heartbeats were speeding up. It was probably just her mind making things up, but she felt like he was _staring_ at her. 

“You just might, one day. You never know.” she replied. What she meant by that, she had no idea. But she was sick of Derek acting like she was such a square. She _wasn’t--_ she liked being as ‘picture perfect’ as she could be, which often involved hiding certain things, sometimes. That didn’t mean she wasn’t interesting, or could break rules, or…

He pushed himself off from the sink. “Yeah, well, I’m sure it won’t be any day this week,” he said. She finished her popsicle in one last lick, and Derek watched, face emotionless as she bit off the last chunk off the stick. 

“You have a little left over,” he pointed at her mouth. Her hands went up in an attempt to find where she had left a mess, but he had strode over, leaning tall over her. “Jeez. Here.” 

Casey held in her breath as his thumb swiped at the top of her cupid’s bow. “You’re a mess,” he said, before wiping his fingers on his pajama shirt. 

He had _no_ idea how messy she was, Casey thought as she watched him go up the stairs. For the first time that night, since Truman, she was wet.

*********

Later, it was 12:30am and Casey had showered, changed into her night attire. The _nice_ ones. Not the dorky, family friendly pajamas, but the pink, see through bralette and lace cheeky panties she had bought one time with Emily at the mall. Sure, Casey had normal cute bras and panties but not much lingerie because she didn’t really enjoy the impracticality of it all. Plus, it was all so expensive. But Emily had convinced her, saying that every woman needed at least one pair of lingerie, that men loved it (that’s what Cosmo had said) but from Casey’s experience-- all the guys she had been with never cared what she was wearing, just that she’d taken it off.

Truman had asked her to send some sexy photos to him that night. “Tons of girls do that now,” he had argued. “I want something to look at when we can’t have sex, baby.” It had taken him the whole drive home to have her say she’d _think_ about it. 

The whole act of putting on the lingerie and positioning herself the right way in front of her phone was embarrassing. Casey didn’t know what she was doing. Maybe she needed to warm up a bit. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Then her phone went off with a text from Truman.

 **Truman F** : i cant wait to see u baby 

_sent one minute ago _

She exhaled and picked up her phone to reply, tapping out her message but then her phone chimed again.

 **Truman F** : show me ur sexy body 

_sent 20 seconds ago _

**Casey M** : I’m wearing something special for you.

_sent one minute ago _

**Truman F** : wat is it

_sent twenty seconds ago _

**Casey M** : A lacey bra and panties...

_sent one minute ago _

**Truman F:** hot take them off n show me

_sent twenty seconds ago _

Casey put down her phone in frustration. “Ugh!” This wasn’t turning her on at all, like Truman had said it would. And he couldn’t even take the minute and _pretend_ he wanted to see her in her lingerie?! Why was she even doing this? 

**Truman F** : touch urself 

_sent ten seconds ago _

**Truman F** : pls baby i love u

_sent five seconds ago _

Casey groaned. She had to try, right? She wanted to make her boyfriend happy, and she wanted to try something new too. Maybe if she just stopped texting him and tried to get in the mood alone… that might work. She put her phone down next to her side as she closed her eyes again. Trying to envision something sexy. Anything sexy. Nothing came up, and Truman’s constant texts weren’t helping. She turned her phone on airplane mode. Casey sat there in silence, practicing her breathing when she heard him.

Derek.

He was a little louder from the last time. He was touching himself again. It sounded like he was louder because he was probably at his computer desk, which was against the wall from which her bed faced. It wasn’t a constant and loud noise, but it was definitely him. _Perfect timing,_ she thought sarcastically. How was she going to do anything now that he was doing his thing? There was no way she could distract herself from _that_.

Yet somehow, Casey felt her nipples harden and her arms had raised little goosebumps from listening. She was turned on. Turned on! From listening to her stepbrother masturbate himself. She couldn’t believe herself, dizzy and hot and aware that she had a warm, deep feeling in her gut. This was so, _so_ not okay, she told herself as her fingers inched over to pinch her left nipple. 

“Oh,” she breathed.

She had been so dry like, five minute before while talking to Truman. She grit her teeth and tried to reason that bodies work in mysterious ways. Maybe if she took care of it now, it would go away as fast as it had come, and she could move on with her night. That sounded reasonable. So she made up her mind, and her hand wandered down towards her panties. She rubbed at her clit through the lacey material and bit her lip, starting slow to see how it felt. It definitely didn’t _feel_ wrong, so she kept going at an even pace. She could feel her wetness slowly dripping out of her as she listened to Derek’s groans on the other side of the wall.

Casey slipped her two fingers under and in between her slick folds, all the while twisting at her nipples. She jerked her hips against her hand as she fucked herself steadily, imagining herself matching Derek’s pace as he jerked into his hands. “Unnngh,” she moaned, louder than she wanted to. She clamped her left hand over her mouth when she realized what she’d done. His side had gone silent. Shit. Had he heard her? 

It was quiet, very quiet, but Casey heard him moan after a few empty seconds:

“ _Fuuckk_...” 

Somehow, she found herself feeling _relieved_ . She felt almost righteous, prideful even, and with that revelation, she pumped her two fingers in and out of her pussy quickly, the third finger roughly circling against her swollen clit. Casey was _desperate_ to cum, feeling it build quickly but just wasn’t quite there yet. With her mind foggy, she thought of an idea. 

It was bad, really really bad. But Casey was so _horny_ , and her pussy was clenching in anticipation of _what if she did it, maybe this could be her getting back at him._

She picked up her phone, swiping and ignoring Truman’s dozen of texts and opened up the camera app. She raised it overhead, angling it just right: sweat beads on her forehead, biting down on her bruised lips. She had her free hand pulling down on the left side of bralette, showing off just a hint of her pink, erect nipple. _Click_ . Casey brought her phone down and captioned it: _Just for you, truman._

Satisfied, Casey smirked to herself and sent it to Derek. _A prank for a prank. Justified. Right?_

Hearing the whoosh of the message being delivered, and Derek’s phone going off in the room next to her, Casey had barely a second of regret before she had heard him groan something guttural, dropped her phone and crooked her finger just right to make her cum unbelievably fast. _Almost_ faster than Derek did.

 **Truman F** : ur such a fucking tease

_sent 15 minutes ago_


End file.
